Fatima
Fatima is the Shadow Frost Witch of Luminous Arc 2. For approximately the first two-thirds of the game, Fatima, along with Master Mattias and Josie, are the antagonists for the first part of the game. However, once Bharva's true intentions are revealed and the party is thrown into jail, Fatima joins the player. Background Fatima can control the rare Shadow Frost Magic, making her unique among her peers (though in the Japanese version it is simply called dark magic). She was ostracized by said peers when she was learning magic - only Master Mattias was willing to be concerned about her, and instruct her in the ways of Shadow Frost Magic. This attachment causes a lifelong bond which provides impetus for the plot of the game. Involvement Fatima is the only one who knows of Master Mattias' true intentions for seizing the Demon Blade. As such, at the beginning of the game, she works towards removing the seal that was placed on him fifteen years earlier when the original Witches prevented his plan from being successful. When Mattias is freed, she supports him and his campaign. However, once Bharva kills Mattias and the player is imprisoned by order of Queen Sophia, who has lost her faith in non-regulation of magic, Fatima escapes along with the player and joins the party. Depending on the player's story-line choices, Fatima (and Josie) may engage him in battle again if the player leans towards Althea as Roland's love interest. Following the battle, Althea commits suicide, but is saved by Roland's Love Magic. On the other hand, if Fatima is Roland's love interest, Althea will instead leave the party to battle Roland. If this is the case, Fatima and Roland will partner up to defeat the Final Boss, Mage Queen Elicia with the ultimate attack "Frozen Void". Personality In the beginning of the game, Fatima is portrayed as very motive-driven. It is later learned that those motives are built on her attachment to certain personal relationships. In her past, she was socially rejected, so when Mattias reached out to her, she developed an attachment to him which gave her the drive to carry out her plans. A similar reaction is seen again if the player chooses to reason with Fatima in the story. In that case, Fatima becomes attached to Roland, which can escalate to a romantic level and alter the game's ending. She is able to carry out her plan by herself, and she believes that her motives are justified. But the fact that she is willing to listen to Roland throughout the story suggests an aptitude for rational thought on her part as well as an open mind towards change and new ideas. Generally speaking though, Fatima could be considered quite the shy girl. She explains that she has always been alone, and is very careful about who she allows to be close to her. She mostly tries to avoid people due to her past, but it has not made her vindictive. She is not your typical "shut-in", as she is at least capable of allowing certain people like Mattias, Josie, and of course Roland into her circle of relationships. She is also very powerful and knowledgeable while simultaneously avoiding the label "bookworm". It is possible that she also has a tendency to take the mistakes of others onto herself as a sort of self-punishment for anything that she feels is her fault. Fatima prefers to keep her flaws and mistakes to herself (for better or for worse). Fatima's more forgiving side is shown towards Roland and the group after they become a team. It is possible that deep down, she has the heart of an idealist, but finds herself at an internal conflict due to the fact that she cannot achieve her goals in an ideal manner. Battle : See also: Fatima/Boss Fatima, as an enemy, commonly appears with Josie and Mattias later. She has access to powerful Shadow Frost magic that can cause huge damage on clustered characters. When attacking her gang up on her as quickly as possible. Also use caution when she casts Shadow Frost magic because they have a slight chance of freezing you. Dia is a good character to combat her Darkness. Her Flash Drive is increasingly devastating if hit. Stat and Abilities When under your control, Fatima is on par with Althea as the strongest Witch stat wise. Like Althea, she has a powerful spell, Freeze Dust, that targets a massive area. With Shadow Frost Magic, she is also able to freeze and immobilize enemies. Her magic stat is impressive and Reboot can make her devastating for your opponents. Her attack stat is very high helping her deal damage should her MG run out. Her Flash Drive, Black Frost, can target a single enemy and will deal massive damage. Her Def is below average so be careful when using her. 'Skills' 'Flash Drives' Black Frost's range is 3 in any direction. Fatimablackfrost.PNG|Black Frost LV1: Shadow Frost power! Fatimach5blackfrost1.PNG|Shadow Frost power! Equipment Fatima equips a whip as her preferred weapon of choice. Her armor is (similar to the other witches) a robe and a hood respectively. While she has rather high MP, Ice Coffin and Freeze Dust still cost the most MP out of all of the other same tier spells, so you might want opt for grabbing Rune Equipment or Lapis Shards that boost MP. *List of Fatima's whips Luminous Arc 3 She first appears in Chapter 7 in The Spring of Moment, after the Egg Mushroom responded to her statue in the school's Chapel. After preparing Levy & co. Uses the portal and enters the Spring of Moment, where Sara is. Fatima then attacks Sara with "Gravity Ice" damaging her badly, she then continue to summon the Elemental Kopins to attack Levi & co. After the battle she disappears, leaving behind a book. She then reappears at the Shadow Frost Spa, being the highest level boss in the entire game. 'Skills' 'Flash Drive' La3fatimaingame.PNG|Black Frost: Shadow Frost power! Shadow Frost Power! (LA3).png|Shadow Frost power! Gallery Characters.jpg|Fatima, Althea & Roland fatimaartwork2.jpg|Fatima's artwork with emblem of darkness Fatima Wedding Dress.jpg|Fatima in her engagement scene. Fatima Wallpaper.jpg|Fatima artwork la3fatimaingame.PNG|Fatima's flash drive in Luminous Arc 3: Eyes fatima.png|Fatima's Flash Drive Cut-In in Luminous Arc 3 Fatima Formal Dress.jpg|Fatima in her formal dress luminousarc3fatima.jpg|Fatima in Luminous Arc 3 Fatimaopening.jpg|Fatima in the Luminous Arc 2 opening. Fatima´s Hot Spring.jpg|Fatima´s Hot Spring Frozen Void.png|Frozen Void Fatima´s Final Intermission.png|Fatima´s Final Intermission First Encounter.JPG|Fatima as she appears for the first time Fatima's Ending.JPG|Fatima in the ending movie of Luminous Arc 2 Quotes Beginning of turn quote: "It's about time!" Beginning of turn(At least 2/3 HP) quote(Enemy): "I'm okay I don't need help!" Beginning of turn(At least 2/3 HP) quote(Party): "I won't give up yet!" Beginning of turn(At least 1/3 HP) quote: "Uh, is that your best!?" Before attack quote: "Hah!" Before attack quote: "Mwahh!!" Before attack quote: "Die!!" Before action quote: "This is my power!" Before action quote: "This is the power of darkness!" Before action quote: "Behold!" Recieve damage quote: "Hrrgh!" Recieve damage quote: "Hirrgh" Recieve damage quote: "I can still fight!" Defeated quote: "Is this..the end...?" Trivia *Fatima is one of Roland's possible love interests, depending on the player's storyline choices. *Her CG is Frozen Void. *Fatima has once stated that she doesn't like crowded get-togethers. *Fatima is almost never seen with both of her eyes visible; the only time her eyes can be seen is during her final intermission. *Fatima design is loosely similar to Vanessa, both wear cloak, outfit that is revealing and large witch hat. They're also enemy at first and the last witch to join the party. Both also didn't agree with the witches leader method and has their own pets / familiar. *Her outfit has the motif of a butterfly. It should also be noted that in the Japanese version of the game, Queen Whip is called "Papillon Whip" and "Void Whip" is called "Dark Whip: Papillon Roar", where papillon means butterfly in French. *"Freeze Dust" is the most costly skill in Luminous Arc 3, requiring 99 MP to be cast. *Her right hand is almost never seen, unless during her flash drive, her full-body portrait, or her ending CG with Roland. *Fatima's design is to mirror Althea design with Althea being fire, light and phoenix, Fatima being ice, shadow and butterfly. *Kaito Shibano said that once her design was final, the world seemed to be more set. *Inaluna mistakens her for Holy Witch Syville at her Spa in Luminous Arc 3. Category:Luminous Arc 2 Characters Category:Dark Category:Female Category:Luminous Arc 2 Bosses Category:Luminous Arc 2 Enemies